Freedom
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: Dose not follow The last book at all. Severus Snape lives but is mopping around so his lover gets him a gift she knows he will love. SS/OfC/LM. No real plot here it just poped in my head an ended up here.
1. Chapter 1

FREEDOM

Chapter one: A taste of Freedom

"Come on move it Malfoy." The Auror growled giving him a shove an nearly knocked him down but he caught him self.

Lucius Malfoy looked around as he was being lead down a long hall he hadn't seen before.

"Stop." The other Auror said pulling his hair.

Lucius locked his jaw to keep from cursing the fool as he taped the wall an stood back as it opened. Lucius closed his eyes as light poured in.

"Hey there." He slowly opened his eyes an stood in shock.

"Stone?" he questioned looking at the women who when he last saw was a child.

"Ah you remember i feel special now." She smiled hoping out of the car. "All right take the chains off there not really my thing boys." she said standing with her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure he's-"

"Yes, yes I'm sure take them off an be on your way." She told the man tapping her foot on the floor.

Waving there wands the chains were gone an they left.

"Was your hair always black? And what is this about?" Lucius asked as she pulled her wand.

"Not meaning to insult but you stink." She said giving her wand a flick. "That will do for now, as for what this is a bout your a gift for my lover, he's been mopping about an once i get you all clean up an looking your sexy self again i know you'll cheer him up." She said walking out to her ride.

"There pimping me out!" Lucius roared.

"Oh no they wouldn't just sell you to anyone, don't you want to know who my lover is?" She asked getting into her car.

"No i will not be some whore not even for my freedom!"

"I think you should ask me who my lover is Lucius." She said as if bored.

"Fine who is she?"

"EW he i said him not she i said he's been mopping." She said glaring at him.

"An what makes you think i want to be fucked or fuck a man?"

"Because he told me about you." She grinned.

"Severus?" Lucius whispered.

"I see i can't make you go I'll just have them take you back." She sighted.

"No, i will come with you." He said getting in.

"Good i thought you would."

"You always were a strange one Stone you actually got me out of here to sleep with your lover?" he asked as they rode off.

"Yeah, an what is so strange I'll be watching you two studs go at it hell i might even join." She laughed.

"You're not what i remember." She said studding her.

"Oh come on you never really saw me Lucius, hell the only reason you know my name is because i sent you flying across a room an Harry yelled for me to get a move on."

"You seemed, quiet."

"I was, am still really, I'm not comfortable around a lot of people that's why me an Severus work so well we like to be left to are self, an i give great head." She grinned when he raised a brow. "Maybe if your a good Slytherin you'll find out if that's true."

For the rest of the ride they sat in silence.

"All right follow me." Phoenix told him as they came to a huge manor.

"This is yours?" Lucius asked following her.

"Family home pasted down to me, come we need to get you cleaned up." She said leading him in an up to a bathroom. "All right stud strip."

"You're going to watch me?" Lucius asked.

"Watch, bath, dress. Remember you're a gift i have to make sure you're perfect so strip."

Lucius not really wanting to stay in the old torn cloth anyway striped.

"Into the water with you."

Once in the huge tub Phoenix sat on the side an picked up a sponge putting soap on it she began to wash him.

"You said Severus was moping why?" Lucius asked closing his eyes.

"It's been a while I'd say he misses being fuck theres only so much a toy can do, an the real thing is so much better don't you think?"

"Mm."

"Keep your eyes close i need to wash your hair." She warned him before dumping water over his head. "So you are here to please him, his happiness means the world to me."

"You really love him don't you?" Lucius asked as she finished with his hair.

"Does that surprise you?" She asked stepping back an picking up the huge towel. "Up an out."

"I never though anyone could get past his coldness." Lucius said as she wrapped him in the towel.

"You did." She commented leading him into the room. "Sit." She told him getting her brush she brushed out his hair smiling when he moaned. "No ones brushed your hair before?"

"Only me." He sighted enjoying the treatment.

"Nix!"

Phoenix jumped to her feet."He's dress an don't leave this room i mean it, your outfit is in that chair." She said rushing from the room. "Hello love." She said standing on the stair well.

"What have you done?" He asked looking at her.

"You Slytherins always thinking someone's up to something, when have i ever been up to something?" She asked faking hurt.

"You've been up to something from the day you were born." Severus said climbing the stairs.

"Severus I'm truly hurt, wounded by your thoughts of me." She smiled walking down the stairs to cut him off.

"You have that look on your face you're trying to hide something from me,what is it? You know I'll find out." he told her grabbing her an pulling her close.

"Me hide-"

"Don't play me." Severus warned her.

"I merely got you a present." She pouted playing with one of his buttons.

"What kind of present?" He asked raising a brow.

"One you'll like but you can't have it now."

"Why not?" He asked walking up the stairs with her. "Is it in are room?"

"Severus you can't have it now!" She yelled trying to stop him.

"So it is in are room, what have you been up to?"

"Severus Snape if you go into that room my lips will never touch that cock of yours again!" She stomped her foot.

"You what?" Severus said turning to her.

Phoenix smiled she knew how much he loved her tongue talents. "You heard me, now shell we have dinner?" She asked walking down the stairs.

Lucius stood at the door smiling as he heard them arguing.

"Bloody witch, lucky shes good in the shack or I'd kill her one of these days." Severus mumbled following her down to eat.

Lucius laughed to himself at there words,the witch knew how to play him. He grinned sitting on there bed he picked up a book an read it.

Severus watched Phoenix over his cup of tea.

"Something on your mind love?" She asked with a smile.

"I don't like threats." He glared at her.

"I would never threaten you love." She smiled licking her lips.

"Come her." Severus told her putting his cup down.

"Yes Severus?" She asked putting her hands behind her back as she stood to his side.

"On your knees." He told her pushing out his chair an opening his legs. "You know what to do."

"Of course love." She smiled undoing his pants.

"Yesssssss." Severus hissed as her hands touched his cock. "Suck it, now suck it all."

Phoenix smiled doing as he asked.

"Hard..yes like that...uh you know how i like it yessssssssssss." Severus moaned trusting his hips.

Phoenix moaned around his cock letting her tongue wiggle under it's head.

"Fuck...uh you dare try to...shit yeah...denied me this! ShityesfuckPhoenix!" Severus howled cumming down her throat.

"Do you feel better?" She asked rising to her feet an licking her lips.

"Come here." Severus growled grabbing her behind her neck an brining her lips close to his. "Sometime, just sometimes i want to kill you."

"I love you to." She smiled.

"Bitch." he mumbled licking her lips

"Ass." she replied before he took her lips with his own.

"Now what about this gift you got me?"

"Mm i don't know if i should give it to you now." She said pulling away from him.

"Women do not play with me." Severus warned her.

"Stay here an i will make sure its ready for you." She told him walking off.

"Are you two always like that?" Lucius asked when she came into the room.

"Sometimes, now I'm going to send him up here,you are to make him very happy are we clear?"

"Fuck his brains out, clear." Lucius smiled.

"Good." She smiled heading back to Severus. "It's in are room i hope you enjoy it." She smiled kissing him softly.

"We'll see." He told her heading up to there room.

Lucius hearing footsteps arranged himself on the bed smiling as the door opened an a clearly shocked Severus Snape stood there staring at him in nothing but a Slytherin green robe.

"Surprise." Lucius smiled crawling to the end of the bed. "Are you going to just stand there? Did you not miss me?" Lucius pouted as his long time lover stood there just staring at him.

"How?" Severus finally got out.

"Your lovely lady." Lucius smiled kneeling an letting the robe fall from his body. "Come to me Severus,I've long to touch you again."

"Phoenix?" Severus questioned walking to him.

"Later,we have other things to do right now." Lucius told him pulling him onto the bed. "I really have missed you love." He told him cupping his face an showing him just how much with his kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surprise Goes on

Phoenix was just about to go upstairs when there was banging on her door. "That didn't take them long." She mumbled going to the door. "Harry,Ron an Hermione what can i do for three fine Auror?"

"Is it true is he really here?" Hermione asked.

"What the hell are you thinking!" Harry roared.

"One Death Eater wasn't enough you had to get another?" Ron asked.

"Yes Granger he is,What i think is none of your business an if you refer to the man that saved your ungrateful ass again as a Death Eater not even Sybill will know were to find your remains ,who i have in my home is my business. Now if you all don't mind i am busy at the moment but I'll stop by an talk to you all tomorrow." She smiled closing the door. "Morons." She grumbled going to there room.

Slowly she opened the door smiling as she watched her lover ride his older lover in pure passion, Lucius held his hips thrusting up on as he came down causing them both to moan an hiss out. Not wanting to interrupt she sat down in her chair an summoned her pad an watched the show.

"So beautiful my Raven so lovely." Lucius hissed his back arching.

"Yesssssssssss!" Severus hissed covering his lovers chest with streams of cum.

"Fuck yes!" Lucius roared planting his feet on the bed an thrusting up hard as he held Severus down on his cock. "Soooooooooogood."

"Mm." Severus moaned resting on his chest.

"Your going to get stuck that way if you don't clean up." Phoenix told them still drawing them.

Both men looked over to her. "Are you taken notes?" Lucius asked her.

"Ha like I'd need to." She grinned.

"Phoenix what did you do?" Severus asked her.

"I got you a gift, do you not like it?" She asked looking up at him.

"How,why?" Severus asked her.

"Mm I'll start with the why first." She said going back to drawing. "You were depressed my love an as much as i know you love me you need something i could not give you on my own, i remember how your eyes light up when speaking of your past with Lucius. It didn't take much to know you were lovers. Beside most of the school thought so."

"What?" Lucius asked.

"It was the only thing they could go with as to why you two where friends when you are both so different." Phoenix replied.

"An the how?" Severus asked smiling at the length he now knew she would go to to make him happy.

"I went to the Minster of course it's all legal i promise you love an he's here for as long as i wish it, which mean as long as you wish it." She smiled finishing off her drawling.

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked.

"Drawling." Severus told him. "How did you convince him to give you Lucius?"

"She's drawing us?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. An you my dear Severus you have no idea just how powerful i am, i guest you can say I'm the new Malfoy of the times, only i don't always need money to get what i want." She smiled standing up an placing her pad in the chair.

"What do you mean you don't always need money?" Severus asked rising up from Lucius an glaring at her.

"I have other means of convincing people to bend to my will,I'm very persuasive." She told him.

"I bet." Lucius grinned.

"What the fuck dose that mean!" Severus roared leaping from the bed shocking Lucius as he watched him stalk over to the girl pinning her to the wall with his hand on her throat.

Lucius noticed she didn't flinch or seam afraid in fact her hands were resting on his hips not even trying to move the hand from her throat.

"You seem upset again love." Phoenix choked out.

"You sleep with other men!" He asked threw clenched teeth.

"Do you think i would allow another to touch what is yours?" She asked him.

"Explain yourself!" Severus growled.

"I merely lead them to believe they will get pleasure from pleasing me. I flirt only."

"Shacklebolt wants you!" Severus roared.

"Love a lot of wizards want me some witches as well." Phoenix pointed out.

"Who, tell me them now!" Severus hissed

Lucius watched never had he seen Severus so angry so possessive. It was very hot to see.

"You want a list, i don't know all there names?"

"Name the ones you do!"

"Charles-"

"Weasley!" Severus eyes nearly popped out his head at the thought of the dragon tamer touching her.

"An The Twins an Ron."

"They will never touch you!Never!" Severus growled letting his hand slip from her throat to her hair as he pulled her head back his arm going around her waist as he pinned her to the wall with his body. "Who else!Tell me!"

"Oliver Wood," She gasped looking into his eyes. "Harry."

"POTTER!" Severus roared.

Lucius noticed this time she did wince most likely Severus was nearly ripping the girls hair out, he thought he aught to say something but valued his life a little much to do so.

"You are mine Potter will never have you!" He growled roughly claming her lips as his hand brought both hers up over her head where he held them in one hand, his other hand tore open her blouse. "These are for my hands only!" He growled grabbing her left breast in his palm.

Lucius felt him self harden at the show of dominance his little raven was showing an when he watched Severus push her legs apart with his legs as he tore her panties from her, his hand went to his cock stroking as he watched on.

"This is for me an only me!" Severus growled plowing into her.

"SEVERUS!" Phoenix screamed out as her body slid up an down the wall as he took her.

"Whose is it!Who do you belong to!Tell me!" Severus demand.

"You,I belong to you only you Severus!" She shouted out pushing her body into him.

Lucius couldn't believe it the women was enjoy the rought treatment in fact Lucius honesty believe she meant for this to happen.

"YES MINE ALL MINE NOT POTTERS,NOT THE WEASLEYS! MINE SEVERUS SNAPES!" Severus growled grabbing her an falling to the bed with her never letting up on his powerful thrusts.

"Yours always yours." Phoenix gasped out holding on to him.

"You won't flirt with them again, never again swear it!"

"I swear it love never again."

Lucius stroked himself faster never had he witnessed something so hot before.

"Mine,never Potters, never." Severus growled holding her close to him as he took over her body.

"SEVERUS!" Phoenix screamed out her head falling back as she arched as she came.

"MINE! THIS IS ONLY FOR ME, YOU CUM ONLY FOR ME!" Severus hissed taking her harder an faster as he neared his own climax.

"So beautiful." Lucius groaned cumming all over his hand.

"MINE!" Severus roared slamming into her for the last time.

All were breathing heavily as Lucius noticed the witches eyes were closed.

"Is she okay?" Lucius asked not getting to close to her as he looked at her.

Severus lifted his head an Lucius saw the flash of guilt an panic cover his face as he caressed her cheek. "Phoenix?" He called to her , pulling out of her he gathered her up in his arms. "Phoenix?"

"I think she pasted out Severus." Lucius offered an saw the panic in his eyes again. "Maybe a shower would help?"

Severus nodded his head looking at her torn close.

"Can i help you?" Lucius asked pointing to her shoes an skirt.

Again he nodded an they both undressed her, an went to the shower.

Lucius watched as Severus held her close to him as the water ran over them his face clearly showing his worry.

"Have you ever treated her like that before?" Lucius asked.

"No not that bad...i didn't mean to,i...my tempter has only gotten worse with time." He said looking to Lucius.

"From where i was i think she enjoyed it, she didn't ask you to stop as surprising as that is." Lucius told him trying to comfort him.

"She would denied my nothing." Severus said shacking his head.

"Mm" Phoenix moaned wrapping her arms strongly around Severus neck.

"Phoenix?" Severus pushed her hair back to look in her eyes an Lucius held her hips to keep her on her feet.

"Sev." She mumbled resting her head on his chest.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked her.

"Ache, but i like it." She smiled against his chest as her hand caressed his back.

"You have a one in a million witch Severus." Lucius told him taking his hands away from her, he was just a little jealous at the affection Severus showed for the girl , clearly he had found a new women to give his heart to.

"Yes i do." Severus smiled up at him Pulling him closer. "You can touch her if she wishes it, i wouldn't hurt you for it." he told him kissing him.

Lucius smiled into the kiss letting his hands cress her soft skin.

"Mm' nice an warm." Phoenix mumbled between the two men.

"So how did you get Kingsley to release Lucius?" Severus asked grabbing the soap.

"Life dept." She smiled as both men began to wash her. "But the office Story Lucius has to much to offer to stay locked up so he now works for me."

"An are there special rule for me?" Lucius asked washing her hair.

"Your not allowed out of are sight but you do get your wand back."

"Mm not bad, an my touch dose not displease you?" Lucius asked her.

"No." She said taking the soap an lathering Severus up.

Once they all got clean they got out an got dressed an headed down to dinner.

"I'll be late tomorrow." Phoenix informed them both.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Harry-"

"NO!" Severus growled dropping his fork.

"Severus love-"

"No you will not see him!"

"Dear listen to me please?" She asked an he nodded. "I need to explain to him why Lucius is here or the three of them will do all they can to remove him although they can't they could cause unwanted have nothing to fear Severus I'm not even a tad bit attracted to him." She explained.

"I don't care he wants you an he always gets what he wants I will not lose another women to a Potter!"

Phoenix glared at him an Severus knew he had over step by mentioning Lilly. She did not want to be compared to his first love.

"Phoenix-" Severus started as she got up. "Come back to the table." he said standing.

"I lost my desire to eat." She snapped leaving the room.

"What just happen?" Lucius asked.

"When we first got together, she was younger an she was a red head her hair was like a morning fire." Severus said sitting down.

"Yes i thought it was instead of black." Lucius commented.

"I made the mistake of calling her Lilly once, after that the red was gone all but the two streaks in her bangs. She didn't speak to me for three month convinced that she was a stand in for the women i lost." Severus told him playing with his food.

"No one likes to be compared to an old lover." Lucius told him. "I will go with her to speak with Potter an I'll talk to her now, you eat i hate for you to become skin an bones again." Lucius smile giving his hand a squeeze before he got up an went looking for her. "Don't they have an elf?" Lucius wonder walking around the manor.

"Tissy help Master yes?" An elf wearing a dress asked.

Lucius eyed the well dressed elf. "Are you freed?"

"Oh no Miss tells us to make nice close for are selfs,Misses likes nice things, Tissy be helping you?"

"Where is misses?"

"Master upset misses, misses goes out side to walk in big puzzle." Tissy smiled.

"Big puzzle?" Lucius asked.

"Yes Misses has big garden with grass an flower that go on an on Tissy get lost in there." The elf explained.

"Ah a maze she has a maze out back, that will be all." Lucius said heading out back.

He stop the back yard was huge there a gazebo with a table an chairs an a pool, on the other side was a garden an fruit trees an way in the back what should have been woods was the maze, pulling his robe tighter to himself he headed in. About an hour in he was lost.

"Phoenix!" He called out.

"Very brave Lucius not even Severus comes into my maze theres a lot of thing running around in here." Her voice traveled threw the maze.

"Yes i have seen a few where did you get a unicorn?" He asked trying to find her voice.

"I didn't they came from the woods behind the maze they like some of the plants, keep an eye out there are winged horses in here some that breath fire an i have spotted some Centaurs too." She told him.

"What why haven't you had them removed!" Lucius said looking around wildly. "How the hell can i spot a Winged horse they can become invisible!" He yelled.

"They show them selfs before attacking." She pointed out.

"By then it would be to late!Why aren't they gone dose Severus know there here?"

"Yes that's why he doesn't come out here an there not gone because they don't bother me, in fact I've petted a Winged horse , it was black an fire came out of its nose. Had to replace a wall or two in my maze an the Centaurs hardly come into the maze unless they wonder in but they now the property is mine an respect it so i see no need to have them moved. It's not there fault i bought a house that's close to there homes."

"Just because on didn't kill you doesn't mean another will not!" Lucius yells freezing right in front of him was a black Winged horse that snorted fire at him as it stared him down.

"No i think they like me for some reason my father always said i had an odd connection with animals." She replied.

"Phoenix for the love of Merlin tell me your close to my voice." Lucius said slowly backing up until the horse stomped its front foot an he froze again.

"Don't think so your not really that loud why?"

"I ran into your horse friend an it looks like it wants me dead." He told her an screamed as the thing charged for him.

When nothing happen Lucius opened his eyes an was shocked Phoenix stood in front of him an the horse was bowed in front of her.

"You can't hurt him my black beauty he is dear to me an i would not be happy." She told the horse an it nodded. "Thank you." She smiled petting the animal before it glared at Lucius an left.

"You said you weren't close." Lucius said claming his breathing.

"Wasn't but i am a witch." She smiled waving her wand. "I think we should get your wand soon, but don't go thinking you can hex these animal because you can't." She told him pointing her wand at him.

"You really have no idea why a dangerous animal like that would bow to your will?" Lucius asked her looking around for anything else that might kill him as she started to walk off.

"Nope." She said as he caught up to her. "My mother said it had something to do with my bloodline." She told him as they came to a clearing.

Lucius felt his jaw drop again as he looked over the place there was a pond an a tree near it with a vine swing some benches an flowers of all kind growing around with all kinds of birds an butterflies flying about. "This is lovely."

"Thank you." she said sitting down on one of the benches.

"What's in your bloodline?" Lucius asked.

"Not sure but theres a myth that the first Stone wizard save a god that had came to earth in a human form from Gilgrim a demon Dragon,it's said that after that he could talk to any animal that was born of light." She shrugged.

"Wow." Lucius said. "Can i go with you tomorrow?"

"He sent you to ask?" She asked him watching as a unicorn walked out to the pond with its baby.

"No, an he didn't mean to compare you to her he was merely stating he would not lose another women he loved to a Potter." He told her looking at the animals as well. "Have you gotten close to one?"

"Yes but they naturally trust witches." She pointed out. "That wasn't the first time he's done that."

"I know he told me,he feels like shit you know? Again actually he felt bad when you passed out up there i think he thought he really hurt you." he said taking her hand. "He was really worried when you didn't answer him."

"I know he doesn't mean to upset me, but i hate thinking he sees her in me." She sighted.

"Darling you are nothing like Evens, your strong,stubborn,bullheaded,crazy enough to love him an deal with creatures that would kill a normal women. Your eyes are a lovely purple shade an I'm sure Even's head was nothing to brag about." Lucius smiled as she laughed out. "She would have never brought another to Potter if it would make him happy, You are a selfless witch like i said you are one in a million." He told her giving her cheek a kiss.

"You Lucius Malfoy are very special as well not even Albus Dumbledore could kiss my cheek an not get a wand aimed at him, an hes gay." She told him.

"He pulled his wand on Dumbledore?" Lucius questioned shocked.

"Mm, it was after i got my Masters in Dark Arts he kissed me on the cheek an the next thing i know Severus had his wand under his chin telling him not to do that again. Albus looked at him like he was mad until Lupin pulled him away , having felt Severus wrath i think he explained things to him because as we left he shock my hand looking to Severus to make sure that was okay." She said as he laughed.

"He really in jealous over you isn't he?"

"You just wait Lucius the moment someone looks at you you'll hear the same rant, trust me." She told him.

"Come inside now?" He asked her.

"Can't find your way with out without me?" She smiled.

"I could but i doubt I'd make it out alive." He smiled back.

"Lucius!Phoenix!" Severus voice rang out.

"I think your house elf told him where we are." Lucius told her standing up.

"No doubt he's fearful he doesn't like me coming out here." She said standing up as well sense he did still have her hand.

"I couldn't imagine why." He smirked.

"Well I'll just apparate us to the entryway." She told him doing so.

"You should not have went in there you could have been hurt!" Severus yelled at them.

"Not with the animal charmer here." Lucius smiled. "So you pulled your wand on Dumbledore?"

"Yeah well he was being a little to friendly." Severus mumbled.

"He's gay Severus, not us gay but a full blow cocks only gay." Lucius said trying not to laugh.

"He didn't look gay kissing her!" Severus argued.

"He thinks of you as a child Severus what do you think he thinks of her?" Lucius asked actually laughing.

Severus said nothing an just crossed his arm across his chest, his eyes soften as he looked to her.

"I'm hungry." She said still hold Lucius hand she grabbed Snapes and headed back in.

"Phoenix." Severus said as they sat down.

"Lets forget it Severus." She told him sipping her wine. "Lucius will come with me tomorrow so you'll be on your own, he'll be picking up his wand."

"An my cane?" He asked.

"They should still be together." She told him.

"What did he mean by animal charmer?" Severus asked not sure if she was still mad at him.

"She had a Winged Horse bowing at her feet , the thing was coming at me an just stopped at her common." Lucius told him looking to her.

"It bowed,i don't think i ever heard of such a thing happening." Severus commented.

"It's a family thing." Lucius smiled. "Have you never told him the story about the first Stone?" He asked.

"No." She replied an began telling him the story as they ate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The true Powers of a beautiful Women

"Morning Miss Stone." A young man smiled not even paying Lucius any mind.

"Good morning, Earl is Potter an the rest in?" She asked stepping into the elevator.

"Yes Miss Stone they just got back, they've been trying to talk to the Minster but he's busy." The man smiled looking at her chest.

Lucius growled glaring at the man. "Her eyes are a little higher boy i suggest you keep your there."

"Malfoy." The young man gasp looking to Phoenix. "Did he escape?"

"No, hes been put in my care." She smiled at the man.

"Oh you can handle him right,i hate for anything to happen to you."

"As would Severus." Lucius hissed.

"Yes how is he still well?" The young man asked clearly hoping no would be the answer.

"Yes he's fine,Earl, have a good day." She said stepping from the elevator.

"Keep your eyes off her ass you toad!" Lucius growled following her out.

"Morning Phoenix."

"Morning Miss Stone."

"Can i get you a coffee Miss Stone?"

"Tea Miss Stone?"

"Looking lovely as ever Phoenix."

Lucius glared at every person who addressed her male or female after all he had no idea what witch had the hots for her an what ones were just being friendly. Although he was amazed at the fact that no one paid him mind all trying to get her eye or a word in. He was amazed as every one stepped out of her way not out of fear but out of respect,clearly she was right when she clamed to be a very powerful witch.

"Tea please Alex I'll be in Potters office." She said walking on.

"Phoenix." She stopped as someone walked in front of her.

Lucius looked an was shocked to see his son taking her hand an giving it a kiss.

"I missed you at the party yesterday i was hopping to get a dance in." Draco smiled not letting her hand go in fact he was caressing the back with his finger.

Lucius could clearly see his son wanted the witch yet she don't mention his name when she was listing her little fan club.

"I told you i had other plans with Kingsley." She smiled pulling her hand free.

"Surely my company would have been better then the Ministers." Draco pouted.

"Malfoys do not pout." Lucius hissed grinning as his son jumped back.

"Fffff-Father." Draco finally got out.

"Draco." Lucius said glaring at his son.

"I...i tried to visit ...to to get you out." He stammered pulling Phoenix closer to him. "What is he doing here?"

"You should learn when a witch is out of you league boy , she clearly is." Lucius hissed pulling her away.

"Yes sir." Draco said standing still.

"He's working with me, I'm here to speak with Potter, no fear Draco Kingsley knows." She said walking off again.

"Why did you not mention him to Severus?" Lucius asked her.

"Severus would bane him from the house,Severus see's him as a son it would kill him to bane him from the house so i do not mention it." She told him finally reaching the door she wanted instead of knocking she merely went in.

"Nix!" Harry smiled pulling her into a hug next was Weasleys turn.

"Malfoy!" Hermione gasped.

"Please just sit." Phoenix said putting her hand up.

Lucius smirked when they sat down with out a word.

"Now, you see hes not a threat he walked all the way here an didn't kill anyone. He works for me, Hermione you have to admit his mind for business is the best."

"True." She mumbled.

"But-" Harry tried.

"Severus would never let any harm come to me." She interrupted.

"Yeah i guess." Harry mumbled an Lucius did all he could not to laughed, she had them all whipped.

"Anything to add, Ron?" She asked.

"Um Charlie was visiting this weekend an wanted to know if you'd stop by an say hello." Ron told her.

"I will try to stop by." She smiled turning when the door opened.

"Your tea Miss Stone." The boy smiled handing her her tea.

"That will be all Alex." Harry hissed at the boy.

"Sure i can't get you anything else?" The boy asked her.

"Actually i wish to speak to Kingsley." She told him.

"Good luck we've been trying to get ahold of him , he's been in meetings." Hermione told her.

"I'm sure i can get you in to see him." The boy smiled taking her hand. "Good day Potter,Weasley,Granger." He smirked walking off with her.

"I'll kick his ass one of these days!" Harry growled.

"I'll help." Ron hissed as Hermione pouted.

'Dear lord don't tell me she has the hots for her.' Lucius thought leaving.

"What do you want were in a meeting!" An older man growled at the boy who knocked at the door. "Oh Phoenix Stone is something wrong? Run along Alex." The man said stepping out side the door.

"But sir-"

"Run along!" He warned him.

Again Lucius was impressed Potter couldn't get anywhere an here she was with an elder standing out side smiling sweetly at her.

"Now what can i do for you?" He asked her.

"I really need to see Kingsley." She smiled back.

"Well come in dear please." He smiled stepping aside.

"He's with me." She said walking in.

Lucius followed her in.

"Ah Miss Stone."

"How lovely to see you again Phoenix."

"Always a pleasure to have you here."

Came from every direction as everyone one smiled at her. 'Dear Merlin she held the most powerful wizards an witches in her small little palms.' Lucius thought as once again he was over looked

"Hello everyone." She smiled. "Kingsley i need a word please." She smiled at him.

"As you wish." He nodded standing up. "Excuse me."

"Of course, Phoenix i hear Severus is up for Grand master this year." A younger looking man questioned.

"Yes he was up last year but he was over looked I'm hoping this year he will be seen for the brilliance potions master that he is." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm sure he'll get it this year." A women actually purred at her.

"This way Phoenix." Kingsley said taking her arm an leading her to the other side of the room. "Is all well?"

"Oh yes very well thank you i was hopping i could get Lucius cane an wand, it was seized an i know normally it would be unheard to ask such-"

"Do you want it now?" Kingsley asked her his finger caressing her arm.

"Yes." She told him.

"All right follow me." He smiled turning to his group. "I will be back."

"All is well?"

"Oh yes i just need to get something for her." He told them leading her out.

Once again hellos an other pleasantries where given to her as they walked on.

"Wait here please." He told her entering a room.

"Why is it the Boy who Lived couldn't see the Minister but you did it can't be just because your hot?" Lucius asked.

"You remember the war right?" She asked turning to him.

"Yes."

"It was a full moon yes?" She asked.

"Yes so-" Lucius stopped staring at her. "You...but that's not possible."

"I didn't think so but when i notice none of them came towards me i yelled for them to stop an they did."

"You sent them on us?" Lucius asked he had wonder why they changed side he thought Lupin had got to them, but even Greyback tried to kill him.

"Yeah well it was war an are side need all the help they could get, seance what i did was unheard of they think I'm some prophet, sent to protect them from dark animals."

"So werewolf are born of light?" Lucius asked.

"No i don't think so but most humans are." She shrugged as Kingesly came back out with the cane.

"Here you go the wands inside." He told her.

"Thank you Kingsley."

"No problem, how is Severus?" He asked an Lucius was surprised to hear he actually wanted to know.

"Fine he's feeling much better." She smiled.

"Good, i knew you would be right for him." Kingsely smiled kissing her cheek. "I will leave you now." He said leaving.

"He doesn't want you?" Lucius asked.

"No he too see's me as a child but-"

"It doesn't matter to Sev'." he smiled. "That lady in there-"

"I know she purred at me." Phoenix shivered. "Here you go Lucius your wand an cane." She said handing it to him.

"I can't believe not one person payed me any mind." Lucius said as they left.

"Your son did." She pointed out taking a sip of her tea.

"After i growled at him really he knows Severus would kill him yet he flirts with you." Lucius growled.

"Ah its so cute how you protect him." She grinned getting on the elevator.

"It wasn't just protecting him i don't like them touching you, you know that boy was watching your ass as you left the elevator?"

"Protective of me already?" She asked him.

"Yes." Lucius growled pulling her closer to him.

"Dear lord now i have to deal with two." She mumbled.

"Do you know why he's so bad?" Lucius asked her lifting her head so she was looking into his eyes.

"No."

"Because all his life hes been called ugly, slimy, greasy, an other things, the first women, i know you hate to be remind but the first women he loved turned away from him. Everything he had ever wanted someone has taken away from him."

"Like you?" She asked.

"I wasn't taken away from him i just made bad choices but i never called him ugly i told him every moment i could how beautiful he was." Lucius sighted. "Now he has you, your young smart, powerful an beautiful beyond your years. I think any man would hate another touching you but for someone who has had nothing-"

"It scares him." She cut in.

"Deeply." Lucius said as they stepped off the elevator.

Severus looked up from the notes he was reading when he heard them enter. "All went well?"

"Very." Lucius smiled watching as Phoenix walked to him an sat on his lap.

"Phoenix did something happen?" Severus asked looking to Lucius.

"I was hit on an it made me miss you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You get hit on an it make you miss me?"

"Yes, you never act like those morons, they see tits an ass an that's all but you don't you see me." She said kissing his neck.

Lucius grinned as Severus smiled pulling her closer to him. She knew how to handle Severus.

"An what where you doing?" Severus asked Lucius.

"Threaten there life of course." He grinned walking towards them.

FIN


End file.
